Venus
by breakin' down
Summary: You're my Venus / One Shot / Hunkai/Kaihun (pernah dipublish di blogspot pribadi Miko


Title: Venus.

Author: beebay.

Pairing: Sehun/Kai.

Genre: Yaoi, Romance.

Rated: Teenage.

Length: One Shot.

Words: 1576.

Summary: You're my Venus.

Warning: This is Yaoi Fics. Don't like don't read.

BackSound: Shinhwa – Venus.

A/N: Spesial buat HunKai Shipper. Siapa yang kangen ama HunKai Couple? Angkat ketiaknya! Ck… Enjoy it. Hope u like it. But don't forget to RCL. Arraseo?

Author POV

"Siapa yang mau menjadi Venusku ya? Apa Luhan hyung mau menjadi Venusku? Dia adalah namja cantik dan imut yang pertama kali ku temui di dunia ini selain Ryeowook hyung. Ck… Andai aku masuk ke dalam EXO-M. Aku tak perlu susah-susah menahan rindu di dorm sini." Ujar Sehun dan kembali fokus kepada layar televisi yang sekarang sedang memutar MV Venus – Shinhwa.

"Ck. Kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam EXO-K? Seharusnya aku masuk ke dalam boyband SHINee saja. Agar aku tidak bertemu dengan makhluk penghayal di sampingku ini." Gumam Kai lembut. Namun masih bisa di dengarkan oleh Sehun.

"Yakk. Apa maksudmu? Meskipun aku penghayal. Namun aku cukup baik dalam kompetisi dengan hayalanku. Buktinya, aku bisa menjadi artis di bawah naungan SM Entertaiment." Sahut Sehun kesal dan menoleh ke arah Kai. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

"Mwo?" Seru Kai dengan enteng. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang tengah.

Kai POV

Aigoo… Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu magnae sialan? Kau tahu, aku panas mendengar kau memuji si Umma EXO-M itu. Ryeowook hyung lebih baik dari Luhan hyung. Karena masakan Ryeowook hyung itu sangat lezat. Dan tak kalah lezatnya juga punya Key hyung.

Kesal. Aku bisa memasak lebih baik dari Luhan hyung. Apa aku harus membuktikannya kepadamu agar kau tahu betapa ku cintaimu Sehun?

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi. Karena aku begitu kesal. Kenapa aku harus selalu memikirkan magnae sialan itu. Aku rasa, Kyuhyun hyung adalah magnae yang terburuk yang pernah aku temui *beebay di timpuk Kyuhyun pake stick*. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun hyung lebih baik daripada magnae sialan itu.

"Argh…" Teriakku pelan. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya kali ini.

Aku segera menghubungi Taemin hyung. Dan aku akan mengajak 2Min couple itu ke suatu pantai yang sepi. Biar 2Min couple itu bermesra-mesraan dan aku bisa meluapkan semua perasaanku.

"Yeobeoseyo…"

Sehun POV

Mau kemana dia? Kenapa dia mengajak Minho hyung dan Taemin hyung? Mau kencan bertiga, eoh? Gila. Kau mau menjadi obat nyamuk Kai? Bodohnya dikau ini.

Apa perdulinya kau dengan Kai, Sehun. Dia bukan siapa-siapamu. Kau hanya dongsaengnya. Ck… Aku akan menelpon Luhan hyung saja. Namun langkahku terhenti sebelum aku memasuki kamarku.

"Hah? Pantai? Mau ngapain ke Pantai malam-malam begini Kai? Kau mau bunuh diri? Kau kan baru jadi artis Kai. Apa kau mau membuat Kim Ahjumma bersedih?" Pekik Taemin hyung. Aku berbalik dan kembali mengintip mereka dari jendela ini.

Ku lihat Kai sedang memasang puppy eyesnya kepada Taemin hyung. Namun Taemin hyung tak menanggapinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minho hyung. Bagaikan orang tua yang sedang tak merestui hubungan anaknya dengan cintanya. ck… Lucu sekali.

"Aku sendirian di sini hyung. Hanya ada aku dan magnae sialan itu. Kalau aku tak boleh main ke Pantai, ajak aku ke dorm SHINee." Ujar Kai. Taemin hyung dan Minho hyung segera menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Dengan senang hati Jong In." Jawab Taemin hyung dan memeluk tubuh Kai dengan sangat erat. "Gomawo." Gumam Kai dengan lembut.

Well… Sehun. Ini semua bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Untuk apa kau mengurusi urusan hyung manjamu satu-satunya itu.

Author POV

"Please Jong In. Janganlah dikau dekat-dekat denganku. Dekat dengan Minho saja sudah membuatku muak. Apalagi jika aku dekat denganmu. Bagaikan seorang murid SMU dan murid SD tahu." Kesal Jong Hyun dan menjaga jarak dengan Kai. Namun namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jong In itu malah mengerjai dino hyungnya itu. Jarang sekali bukan, seorang Kim Jong Hyun takut kepada seseorang selain Lee Soo Man.

"Jino. Tolong hyungmu ini." Kata Jong Hyun kepada namja imut yang sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sang kekasih yang bagaikan raja telah takut kalah tinggi dengan namja manis bernama Kim Jong In.

"Sirheo. Biarkan saja Dino hyung seperti itu. Kan jarang sekali aku melihat Jong Hyun hyung ketakutan begitu. pasti aku hanya sering melihat Jong Hyun hyung menangis." Jawab Jino dan memegangi perutnya. Karena ia tertawa terlalu keras. Hingga membuat perutnya sedikit kram.

"Yakk… Jino. Ku habisi kau malam ini." Sahut Jong Hyun. Jino berhenti tertawa. Ia mematung dan menatap Jong Hyun takut.

"Sirheo. Andwae. Key Umma. Dino hyung mau menghabisiku." Adu Jino kepada Umma SHINee itu. Sang Umma hanya bisa mengelus punggung Jino yang sekarang sedang memeluknya dan menatap Jong Hyun dengan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"Aigoo… Aku lelah sekali. Ternyata lebih baik membuang suaraku daripada harus lari mengejar Jong Hyun hyung." Gumam Kai dan beristirahat di salah satu sofa yang terletak di dorm SHINee itu. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat sang Appa SHINee tengah memerhatikannya.

"Wae? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Kai. Onew menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Sehun cari gara-gara lagi denganmu? Apa yang ia lakukan di depanmu hingga membuatmu terpuruk seperti itu?" Tanya Onew dan memakan snacknya. Tentu saja ayam goreng.

"Hah? Kau ada masalah lagi dengan si magnae evil itu?" Tanya Jong Hyun dan mendekati Kai. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jino kepada Key. Lama-lama kesal juga melihat Jino di peluk oleh Key. Batin Jong Hyun.

"Tadi, kami hanya di tinggal berdua saja di dalam dorm. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mengajaknya menonton televisi dan melihat perform boyband legenda kita Shinhwa. Waktu itu, kebetulan sekali MV yang diputar adalah MV Venus. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mengatakan siapa yang mau menjadi Venusnya. Apakah Luhan hyung mau menjadi Venusnya? Karena menurutnya, Luhan hyung adalah namja cantik dan paling imut yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini. Katanya, ia menyesal menjadi salah satu anggota EXO-K. kenapa ia tidak masuk grup EXO-M saja." Jelas Kai panjang lebar. Ia tidak perlu sungkan lagi kepada semua member SHINee. Karena semua member SHINee sudah menjadi keluarganya. Dan semua member SHINee dan juga Jino telah tahu perasaan Kai kepada Sehun yang lebih dari teman maupun hyung kepada dongsaengnya.

"Lebih baik, kau bicara jujur saja kepadanya. Aku rasa itu adalah jalan satu-satunya atas semua masalahmu. Kau harus tegar jika ia menolakmu." Kata Key dan mengelus bahu Kai dengan pelan. Dengan segera, tangan si tofu holic menyingkirkan tangan istrinya dari bahu Kai.

"Kai itu milik Sehun. Dan kau itu milikku yeobo." Ujar Onew dan berhasil membuat semua orang di dalam sana tertawa keras atas sifat overprotectivenya kepada istrinya.

Sehun POV

Aku gelisah. Kenapa aku tak bisa tidur? Apa karena tadi Luhan hyung tidak mengangkat panggilanku? Aku rasa bukan itu. Karena perasaanku tak mengatakan hal tersebut. Tidak ada beban yang berhubungan dengan Luhan hyung.

"Kai pulang." Suara itu. Suara yang entah mengapa begitu aku rindukan. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan keluar dari kamarku. Nampaknya Kai sangat terkejut dengan keberadaanku.

"Kau belum tidur atau aku menganggumu?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Makanya aku keluar untuk sekedar mengambil air minum. Kenapa kau baru pulang hyung? Kau usai berpesta dengan 2Min di dorm SHINee?" Tanyaku keceplosan. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatapku sedikit tajam.

Pabo. Kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu? Dia pasti bingung Sehun. Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan kepadanya jika ia bertanya dari mana aku tahu kalau ia usai pergi ke dorm SHINee dengan 2Min couple itu? aigoo… Benar-benar tidak beruntung aku hari ini.

"Anni. Darimana kau bisa tahu aku dari dorm SHINee? Kau menguping aku dan Taemin hyung berbincang sebelum aku pergi keluar, hah?" Ujarnya kesal. Gaswat eh gawat maksudnya. Bisa mati aku.

"Hehe… Tadi tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkannya hyung." Jawabku asal. Syukurlah pernyataan itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Eum, Arraseo." Jawabnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk di depannya. Daripada di sini suasananya canggung, lebih baik aku mengambil air minum saja.

Baru satu langkah, Kai memanggilku hingga membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan aku berbalik menghadapnya kembali.

"Ne, hyung. Ada apa?" Tanyaku ku buat sekesal mungkin. Ia terlihat bingung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku jamin pasti tidak gatal. Mana ada nyamuk di dorm yang damai .

"Sehun… Aku… Eum…" Ujarnya tak jelas.

"Kau apa hum?" Kataku penasaran. Karena ia terlalu lama.

"Jeoahae." Serunya dan segera menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin. Mwo? Kai menyukaiku? Apakah itu benar?

"Saranghae Oh Sehun." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali tersenyum sekarang. Karena ia begitu lucu. Lihatlah rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Kai POV

Aigoo… Ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Sekarang ini, Sehun pasti tengah menertertawakanku. Wajahku memanas. Aku benar-benar malu.

"Hyung… Kau tahu Venus bukan?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan. Tentu saja aku tahu apa itu Venus. Karena aku selalu berharap bahwa aku adalah Venusmu. Venus yang selalu kau puja dan selalu kau rindukan.

"Kau tahukan jika aku selalu berharap siapa yang akan menjadi Venusku?" Tanyanya lagi. Aigoo… Anak ini. Apa dia mau menjawab bahwa aku adalah Venusnya? Tapi pertanyaan yang kedua ini membuatku tak yakin.

"Luhan hyung. Benar begitu, bukan?" Ujarku kesal. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Okay. I'm a loser. Aku memang tak pantas untuk di cintai. Aku memang tak pantas untuk di miliki oleh orang lain selain fans.

"Arraseo. Itu artinya kau menolakku, bukan? Tak perlu kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Karena aku akan berhenti sendiri." Jawabku dan kemudian berbalik pergi menuju ke kamarku dan kamar D.O. hyung.

Grep….

Seseorang t'lah memelukku dari belakang. Aku jamin. Ini pasti Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si magnae sialan itu. karena di dalam dorm ini hanya ada aku dan dirinya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

"Aku selalu berharap Luhan hyung adalah Venusku. But… You're my Venus. My nature Venus. Na ddo saranghae Kim Jong In." Jawabnya dan menciumi tengkukku. Hingga membuatku bergidik geli.

"I Love You My Venus." Ujarnya dan segera menyambar bibirku. Ia melumat bibirku dengan masih memelukku dari balakang. Aku membalasnya. Karena ini adalah impian yang selalu aku impikan untuk menjadi kenyataan. Dan sekarang, aku tak perlu hidup di negeri dongeng seperti Cinderella ataupun Snow White lagi.

Fin.


End file.
